


Winter

by SophieRipley



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Moodiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley
Summary: Winter comes, and with it comes a distinct change in Nick's behavior.  He becomes withdrawn, even moody and somewhat aggressive; Judy definitely notices, and tries to figure out what's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a racy story. I didn't go into any actual details; in fact, I faded to black at the end. But toward the latter half and end of the story there's frank discussion of sex. Please be aware.

The moment Nick entered the ZPD Judy knew something was wrong.  For one, the fox was drinking a wolf-sized coffee from Snarlbucks instead of a fox sized one; this alone wasn’t unheard of, as Nick was given to purchasing larger coffees if he had a hangover.  However, even in the midst of the worst hangover Nick had always looked immaculate—if not rested—in his uniform. 

Today, Nick looked like hell.  His uniform, which was put on properly, was a bit wrinkled and dusty.  Nick’s fur was unbrushed and standing on end along the back of his neck.  His eyes were bloodshot under his sunglasses, his muzzle turned in a frown, and his ears swept back.

Furthermore, when he climbed up on the chair he shared with Judy, he stood at the edge of the chair instead of right next to the bunny as he usually did, didn’t offer her a good morning shove, and merely gave her a hearty nod instead of telling her good morning verbally.

Due to her confusion—and hurt, if she was honest with herself—Judy actually missed most of the morning briefing.  She picked up only Bogo telling them they’d be on patrol for the day, and the buffalo addressing the fox after everyone else was dismissed.

“Wilde,” said the gruff Chief, causing Nick to turn back to him from his attempt to flee the room.  “Do you need to take the day?”

Nick shook his head.  “I’m good, Chief.  Thanks.”  His voice was a little hoarse.  Bogo pierced him with an appraising glare before snorting and wandering off without another word. 

Nick continued his trek out to the squad car, and Judy followed, watching him.  He walked with no noticeable spring in his step, his tail was limp and droopy, and even the way he sipped his coffee was subdued.  When they hopped into the car, Nick even stared out the passenger window as if distracted instead of giving Judy a hard time about something.

“Okay Nick,” said Judy after awhile.  “What’s up?”

It took him a second to respond.  “Hmm?”  He looked over at Judy.

“What’s going on?  You’re not yourself.”

“I’m fine, Carrots,” said Nick, shaking his head.  “Didn’t sleep well, that’s all.  And it’s Monday.  Mondays suck.”

“Hmm.”  She dropped the issue and went on with her day, expecting Nick to be back to normal the next day. 

He wasn’t.

The next day, Nick was precisely the same, or even a bit more distant.  And the day after he was once again the same, and Judy began to get concerned.  It was Thursday when something changed, and not for the better. 

The first thing that happened was just after they left the station on patrol.  Judy was in a good mood despite Nick’s funk, bouncing in her seat and singing.  Abruptly, Nick rolled down the window. 

Judy noticed, hard.  This was something Nick had _never_ done, and he’d once commented that having the window down irritated him.  It was something about having to brush his fur again afterward.  The act of rolling down the window reminded Judy about Nick’s odd behavior and her mood crashed.  She didn’t bring it up, because she knew the response would be the same as it had been the past three mornings, that he was fine, and if she heard that phrase again she feared she’d yell.

Several hours later, she wished she’d asked.

They pulled over a speeder, a serval, and when they went to gather his driver’s license and registration, Nick detected the distinct odor of catnip.  He signaled Judy, who asked the cat to step out of the car, and the serval did so, complaining bitterly.

That’s when things got tense.

“This is completely ridiculous,” said the serval as he stepped onto the pavement.  “You’re profiling.  A cute little backward bunny has no place in the police.”

Nick’s lip curled, almost exposing his teeth.  “Watch your mouth, Mr. Cattermole.”  Nick’s tone was distinctly unfriendly, and bordered on rude.  “Call her cute again and we’ll have a problem.”

Cattermole picked up on the edge to Nick’s voice and turned on him.  “We already have a problem, _fox_ , and _you’re_ part of it,” hissed the cat, and he reached out to jab Nick in the chest with a finger. 

He shouldn’t have touched Nick; the fox grabbed Cattermole’s paw, twisted his arm behind his back, and slammed him against his car.  The only reason Judy didn’t intervene was because Nick quite carefully began the arrest procedure, informing the serval that he was being arrested for assault on an officer and possession of nip—as an ounce bag was found in his pocket.

Judy had never seen Nick act so aggressive against a suspect, even when it was warranted.  She didn’t mention it while they were processing the serval or when they did the paperwork that followed.  Once their shift was up, Nick left so quickly that Judy couldn’t corner him for a discussion.  Instead of following him directly, Judy went home and got dinner first.  Then, once fed and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she made her way to Nick’s apartment. 

It took him a long time to make it to the door when she knocked, and when he did open the door and poke just his head and shoulders out of the cracked door, it was clear he’d thrown on the button-up shirt. 

He focused on Judy, and the fur along his neck stood on end.  “H-hey.  I didn’t expect you tonight.  Wh…what’s going on?”

“Let me in, Nick, we need to talk.”  Judy stepped forward, expecting him to open the door further.  He did not.

“Uh, now’s not actually the best time Carrots, can it wai—“

“No,” interrupted Judy, “it can’t wait.”  Then her nose started working as she picked up a peculiar scent on Nick.  “Damn it Nick, you can tell whatever _vixen_ you have in your apartment to put on a skirt or something, because this is important!”  She pushed past him into his living room.  She’d never admit it, but the fact that she’d interrupted him having sex made her angry and hurt.

“I don’t _have_ a vixen in here, Judy.”

“So I just missed her?  Lovely,” hissed Judy.  She rounded on him as he closed the door and crossed his arms.  “What is your problem lately, Nick?  You refuse to talk to me, you’re aggressive and moody.  And you opened the window, today, you hate doing that.  What is going on?”

“Nothing!” exclaimed Nick, throwing his paws up.  “I’m _fine_ , it’ll pass, just ignore it okay?”

Judy sighed, and willed herself to calm down.  “Nick…I’m your partner, aren’t I?  I’m your _friend_.  If I’ve done something just tell me.  I’m an adult, I can handle it.”

Nick rolled his eyes and brushed past her, heading to his kitchen.  “There’s nothing I need to tell you, Fluff.”

“But you could tell that vixen you were in bed with?”  The words flew from her mouth before she could stop them, and the moment they did, she winced.  “Nick, I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“I wasn’t having sex,” said Nick interrupting her and turning to face her again.  “I was _masturbating_.  Okay?”

Judy was driven to silence, blinking at Nick. 

“And I opened the window,” continued the fox, “because I could _smell you_.  You started your cycle today, or maybe last night, and I can smell you.”

“Why does that matter?”  Judy frowned at him in confusion.  “For twelve days out of every sixteen you can smell my arousal.  You’ve even teased me about it, and now suddenly it’s a problem?”

Nick dragged in a deep breath, then sighed heavily, shaking his head.  “It’s winter, Judy.  Fox mating season.”

“…but you’re male.  You don’t have heat cycles.”

Suddenly Nick looked very tired.  He abandoned his attempt to reach the kitchen and sat heavily on the green couch in his living room.

“Carrots, this is elementary sex ed.”  He spoke like he was talking to a kit.  “During winter, male foxes experience an increase in testosterone.  We get horny and aggressive.  That’s all this is.  It lasts a couple months, and then it’ll be gone.  It’s particularly bad this year because I’ve found someone I love, and…well, when a fox chooses a mate it’s stronger.”

Judy sat next to Nick, and noticed when he edged away a little.  “Maybe you should tell this vixen you love, so you can head this off and deal with it.  Maybe if you get laid you’ll stop treating me like a pariah.”

Nick shook his head.  “I doubt she’ll have me.  I’m pretty sure she’s not into tods.  Besides, you know me.  I don’t like rejection.”

Judy scoffed.  “If she’s not interested in you, she’s stupid.  I’d have sex with you in a heartbeat if you liked bunnies.  I don’t think there are many females who wouldn’t, fox or otherwise.  You’re like…the sexiest male in Zootopia.”

Nick sat up straighter abruptly, and looked over at Judy, his mouth hanging open.  “Wait, what?  Say that again.”

Judy rolled her eyes in exasperation, and she crossed her arms.  “Repeat how sexy you are?  Why, so your ego can inflate any further?  I don’t think so.  Who is this vixen you’re in love with, anyway?  What’s her name?  She’s got to be some woman if she’s got your attention.”

Nick grinned smugly, just as Judy knew he would.  “Oh, I’m sure you know her.  She’s the sexiest female I’ve ever seen.  Smart, strong, fair.  A bit short.  Her fur is incredibly soft, and she’s very, _very_ good at her job.”

“I asked for her _name_ , Nick,” grumbled Judy, “not a breakdown of her high points.”

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy?”  Nick looked even more smug than before and nudged her with his elbow, drawing a scowl from Judy.

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed at him.  “Okay?  I’m _jealous_.  But I’m not going to stop you from pursuing her if you want her.”

“Well, fine.  I’ll stop telling you all about how sexy her tail is, and how strong her legs are, and—“

“Damn it _Nick!”_ Judy smacked him on the arm.

Nick laughed.  “Fine, fine.  Judy Hopps.”

“What?”  Judy narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for him to continue.

He snorted and laughed again.  “Judith _Hopps._ ”

“ _Yes,_ Nick,” sighed Judy in irritation.  “I hear you.  What do you want?”

“You’re a dumb bunny, you know that?”  Nick reached over and threw his arm around Judy, dragging her into his side.  “That ‘vixen’ I’m so in love with?  Her name is Officer Judith Laverne Hopps.  And she’s not a vixen, she’s a bunny.  But I promise, I’ll never ever tell you how sexy she is again.”

Judy gaped at him first in shock then in fury.  “I can’t believe you let me sit here and be jealous, you _infuriating mammal_!” She followed that by punching him several times in the ribs…though not very hard.  She wanted him functional, after all, once she was done being mad at him.    Then she scooted a few feet away from him along the couch and pouted.  “You’re so mean.”

Nick just looked at her smugly for a few moments, then buffed his claws on his shirt.  “So, you’d have sex with me, huh?  Is that still true?”

“No!” snapped Judy.  “Maybe.”

Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

“…yes,” said Judy finally, still pouting.

Nick’s smug grin widened insufferably.  “So, wanna see my bedroom?”

“ _God yes_ ,” hissed Judy, jumping up and dragging her fox to the bedroom.

The next day, they called in sick and made an early weekend of it.  Bogo acted irritated and offended by them “needing a health day”, but it was all a ruse.  After all, Bogo recognized the signs Nick had been showing, and he knew they’d hooked up.

And that meant he won the precinct bet about the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a bit short, I know. I could have gone on, but frankly...I'm not quite ready to get into the intimate details yet. We'll see in a couple weeks when I get to chapter ten for When Parents Are Shippers. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This story was written from a prompt by reader Master Fearless Shadow


End file.
